Unpunished
by ChronicallyinFlaming
Summary: Written for mass kink meme. AU. Liara did a much better job at covering up that she had become the Shadow Broker and now everyone Shepard betrayed and killed Liara. Including Aethyta, who isn't going to let the murder of her daughter go unpunished.


**The Prompt: **_Femshep/Liara + Aethyta, Shadowbroker AU, walking in on them having sex_

_So, lets say Liara did a much better job about covering up the fact that she became the Shadowbroker. Only Shepard and her team know the truth and they work together to make it look like the Broker convinced Shepard to betray Liara and work for him. Everyone thinks Shepard killed Liara, __**EVERYONE **__TIM, the counsel, and, of course, Aethyta, who isn't going to let the murder of her daughter go unpunished._

_The prompt: Aethyta and a team of commandos sneak on board the Normandy (or wherever) to kill Shepard. They burst in on Shepard and Liara having sex._

_Up to A!A if they are having fluffy sex or Dom!Liara sex with Liara in full Shadowbroker roleplay, voice mod included (both could be awesome)._

**The Fill:**

* * *

She literally had a shotgun pointed at the figure on the bed. That hair she'd seen in so many photos a messy flash of red. Completely helpless body stretched out in her pale freckled glory. _Blue _biotics, not her own, held those hands that had taken so much life to the headboard. Besides the initial satisfaction at catching her pray unarmed, the rage growing in her, blood rage, didn't even allow her to care whose biotics those even were keeping Shepard tied down. This confused human, lying there as though she had any right to exist, any right to sleep when Liara would never wake.

How could she be here, this monster that had killed the daughter she'd never known. How could she still be breathing when Liara, that poor blue baby that she'd seen only through holovids, whose small hands she'd never held, but still had those crude pictures painted by those fingers. She'd lost a lot of things in her long life, but never a child, not until this supposed hero had taken away the daughter she'd never gotten to know, would never get to know.

"Spectre, you messed with the wrong asari's daughter."

"What?! Liara!"

Someone in this ridiculous chair slowly turned, showing a horrified blue face and lots of blue skin. She peeled something from her mouth, some voice modifier. "Father?"

"Liara?!"

"'_Father_?'"

Then Liara was turning purple, turning away from Aethyta. And the group of commandos that she knew could be trusted not to say a word of their attack on this apartment building. In the apartment that Liara had once owned, and Shepard had taken. Well. That's what she'd thought anyway.

The asari lowered the shotgun before she could spread Shepard's guts all over the walls and bedding. Her fingers were nearly twitching, as was her right eye. "So. Is Benezia hiding in the closet or something?"

Liara had sunk a foot further into that chair. Holding hands up to hide basically not enough. "Of course not. Could you give me and Commander Shepard a moment to dress?"

Those hands definitely not hiding the ridiculous looking strap-on that drooped from the harness around her waist.

"Athame's right asscheek. Really?"

"Please, Aethyta."

Hearing her name from Liara helped. And at least the kid knew who her father was.

Shepard was sitting up, hands still bolted to the headboard. "This is your Dad?"

The maiden was turning further, trying to _comfort_ the spectre. Making hand gestures that caused that thing she wore to bob in a way that even _Aethyta_ found a little obscene, given the context. "Yes. This is her."

"You never told me about her! You said you didn't know Benezia's bondmate?"

"I told you I'm a good information broker."

They looked at each other for a long moment.

"We'll give you two a minute." Somehow, Aethyta's voice found dryness, despite how relieved she was, how overjoyed to see those blue eyes, how confused she felt. A thousand years old, and she didn't even know that her youngest _was still alive_.

The commandos were slowly backing up, rifles and pistols moving back to holsters.

Shepard seemed to be gibbering, still, heard through the door. "I think this has ruined bondage for me. And any Shadow Broker related roleplaying."

"Just thank the Goddess that I wasn't still—you know."

"Yeah. I suppose we should look on the bright side. I've never been so glad to have you torturing me at a distance. Thank God you got up to check your messages. At least you can meet your Father now. That's good, right? I've never met a girlfriend's parent before. I guess they were afraid we wouldn't get along. Funny."

"Are you alright Shepard?"

"I'm just really understanding the difference between acting and really being threatened by an angry asari when you're tied up. You look like your Dad, when you're pissed."

"You're taking being walked in on by a squad of commandos very well, I have to say."

"I've had gun pointed at me before. Plus that time at Purgatory when Arai and her bodyguards walked in on us. I've never seen her look so disgusted. But I just wish you'd told me about your Dad. So we could have met her under better circumstances."

"We learn something more about each other every day."

Aethyta knocked on the door. "That wouldn't happen to be Aria. Of Omega would it?"

"Yeah, why?" The human yelled through the walls.

"She's uh, my middle kid. Your half-sister."

Liara untied Shepard's hand, face carefully blank.

"…now that you didn't know either? Do you know where my pants are, Shadow Broker? At least?"

"_Here_."

"I guess we should go have a family reunion some time? Hopefully with less shotguns and catching us having sex."


End file.
